Problem: If
\[\frac{x}{a} + \frac{y}{b} + \frac{z}{c} = 3 \quad \text{and} \quad \frac{a}{x} + \frac{b}{y} + \frac{c}{z} = 0,\]find $\frac{x^2}{a^2} + \frac{y^2}{b^2} + \frac{z^2}{c^2}.$
Let $p = \frac{x}{a},$ $q = \frac{y}{b},$ $r = \frac{z}{c}.$  Then $p + q + r = 3$ and $\frac{1}{p} + \frac{1}{q} + \frac{1}{r} = 0,$ so $pq + pr + qr = 0.$

We want $p^2 + q^2 + r^2.$  Squaring the equation $p + q + r = 3,$ we get
\[p^2 + q^2 + r^2 + 2(pq + pr + qr) = 9,\]so $p^2 + q^2 + r^2 = \boxed{9}.$